mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Chapter 2
As Big Will and Vialli made it home, Big Will could see that one one else was there. When they reach the burrow enterance Big Will closed his eyes, as Vialli stood up and look for the others. Time past slowly, the sun started to drop and still no sign. "Big Will, it's Lightning and Thunders" shouted Vialli as she ran to her older brothers. Lightning and Thunder were littermates, Lightning care for pups more than Thunder Big Will thought. Then Big Will started to listen as Vialli asked the two boys what happen. "We were attack by two groups, Vince and Rhogan group(Vivian Empire)" said Thunder "Then they surrended as and stop the battle to show us" stopped Lightning "To show you what" Vialli said scared, Lightning then looked at Big Will "Thunder you tell, I will take care of Big Will" Lightning said as he walk toward him. Big Will want to hear what happen but Lightning pushed in below group, there he fall alsleep before Vialli came underground. - In the morning, Big Will awoke to found that Wollow(Ningaloo brother), Zola, Snowflake, Joker and Bo had return. He was between Lightning and Zola but couldn't found Vialli. Big Will quitely move out of the burrow, into the light to found Vialli standing. "Vialli, where's everyone else" Big Will say scarely Vialli look at him then after a few seconds spoke "Holly and Ningaloo are dead" "What about Daisy" Big Will asked "She's... Dead" Vialli look away as she spoke. Big Will didn't say anything. First Rocket, then Louise and now Daisy, why my litter. ''Big Will and Vialli waited until the rest of the group got up Bo was the last one of up, he was very weak after the battle. "What do we do now" asked Vialli "We will go see Risca and Deejay and tell them what happen" Wollow was the first one to speak "No we can't Risca lead us into the battle, we can't go back to her" Zola shouted at the rest of the group "Then what do we do" spoke Thunder "We start a new Empire" Vialli spoke with a smile on her face. As the day went of the group split in two, Wollow, Thunder, Lightning, Joker and Bo went to Risca. Vialli, Zola, Snowflake and I stay. We went out foraging and then return to the burrow. "Who should be our leader" asked Snowflake with a scared face "I will" answered Zola "Fine" Vialli agreed, ''I wanted Vialli to be leader not Zola. "Look" shouted Snowflake who had you eye on they burrow from a distance, they was a group of meerkats already at the group. As they got closer they saw it was Diego Group, one of the newer group in the Frisky Empire "What are you doing here" asked Zola "If you are starting a new empire, you can't start it here" Diego spoke, ''what are we going to do now ''Big Will thought there was silence then Snowflake spoke "I would like to return to the Frisky Empire", the crowd was quite. Then Diego spoke "We would glab to have you back", Big Will couldn't believe his ears, "You have till sundown to get out of Frisky Territory" At that Point, Vialli pick up Big Will and ran away with Zola. - They ran for two days, the three head north deeper into the desert, they went through Vivian Empire and Baobab Empire territory before they finally stopped, at a run down burrow. "This is where we stay" whisper Zola to Vialli, but Big Will could still hear them "What will we do now" spoke Vialli "Start an empire" yell Zola so everyone could hear her "how much longer until your pups, sister" "Another 2 weeks" Spoke Vialli "We must survive until then" spoke Zola " Our Empire shall be called Zulu Empire" "Agree" yelled Vialli and Big Will - Over the next few days, the three discovered another run down burrow and expanded their territory, but they ran into some trouble as Manson Group, one of the family group from the Baobab Empire took away their first burrow. "It so hot and I'm not getting anything to eat" Big Will cried "It's only until we get more members" Vialli whispered as she hugged Big Will "Look" yelled Zola, Vialli and Big Will looked, it was another meerkats "Who are you" yelled Zola "Moby, a roving male" shouted the meerkats "What are three meerkats doing here" "Started a new Empire" Vialli spoke "Cool, no dominant male" Moby looked around "I will take that spot" "I'm Zola, the dominant female, this is Vialli my sister and Big Will my younger brother" spoke Zola.